


Why have you forsaken me?

by Bookfansworld



Series: NATM one shots [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Cold, Crying, Dark, Frustration, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Locked In, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Tablet of Ahkmenrah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookfansworld/pseuds/Bookfansworld
Summary: 54 years54 yearsThat's a long time to be locked in a sarcophagus....Alive
Relationships: Larry Daley & Nick Daley
Series: NATM one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206197
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Why have you forsaken me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like twenty minutes.
> 
> I haven't yet read any fic about how Ahkmenrah felt about being locked in that sarcophagus for 54 years.

_Sun God Ra Why have you forsaken me?._

Slowly my eyes opened, ready to open my sarcophagus and see my new home.

That's funny.

It won't open.

I pushed again.

Still won't open.

I pushed again 

And again.

I pushed on that sarcophagus all night.

_It never opened._

_Sun God Ra Why have you forsaken me?_

Twenty years.

That's how I've been locked in this sarcophagus.

 _"Why can't we open it?"_ Said a voice.

 _"The past night guards told us not to with no reason why"._ Said a voice he recognized as Teddy Roosevelt.

" _Not even for one_ _night?_ " Said another voice

Nothing. 

My only guess is he nodded no.

" _What does that tablet do?"_ Said a third unrecognizable voice.

 _"My dear Friends, That Tablet arrived here twenty years ago, and even since that everything in this museum came to Life"_ Answered Teddy.

" _What reason would you have of not letting them out?_

_"Well my dear Cecil, He's a egyptian Pharaoh, and they are not known for their kind and fair nature"_

Egyptian Pharaoh I am, I am Ahkmenrah 4th of the 4th king Ruler of the land of my father.

 _"my dear friends Let us away"_ Said Teddy " _Cecil, Gus, Reginald"._

That's when the frustration kicked in and I began to scream while shoveing against the cold, hard Sarcophagus roof.

_Sun God Ra Why have you forsaken me?_

Some times I wouldn't even move I would just lay there crying for my parents to free me for this hell hole, crying to be free, heck I cried For my brother Kahmunrah, The brother who was never really nice to me, the brother who loathed the sight of me.

Sometimes I would lay in this cold, and dark sarcophagus, breathing heavily as the walls closed in around me, consuming me whole, swallowing me up completely.

My wrappings burned my face, and dust filled my lungs, my hands ached, body throbbing as I heaved against the cold lid of my Cage.

 _Sun God Ra Why have you forsaken me?_.

_"Yell all you want Pharaoh, you've been in there 54 years, you're not getting out tonight!"_

It's 2006 and I'm still trapped in this sarcophagus, wailing to be free.

There is a new night guard.

But he won't let me out.

I know that.

Teddy will tell him not to.

That made my frustration even worse and I began wailing and shoveing the hardest I've even done in this sarcophagus.

But still nothing.

_Sun God Ra Why have you forsaken me?_

At first I think it's a trick.

I amid my wailing heard the Sarcophagus unlock.

My threw my entire body force against the sarcophagus lid and it flew across the room.

I Sat up, hardly daring to believe this is actually happening.

_"Hey hi, how you doing, sorry to bother you, but your guys, the jackle guys, do you think can actually ask them to uh back off please?, Because we're not to hurt you and I think they think we are, do you think you could possibly do it like Now! ._

I looked over and yelled at my Anbuis guards to stand down.

_"Thank you, Nikki, Thank you"._

I turned and looked at the man who freed me.

I was wailing as I rise from my tomb and slowly started to unravel my wrappings from around my head.

I coughed a thousand year old dust on the man who freed me, he was a middle aged man with a young boy probably around the age of ten.

A million thoughts raced in my mind as I stared at the rescuer's face but came out of my mouth was.

"You would not believe how stuffy it is in there".

_Thank you Sun God Ra._

_For finally hearing my prayer._

_After 54 years._


End file.
